The sex adventures of Bella and her vamp girls
by CraycrayTwilightfan
Summary: All of the Cullen men die in a volturi attack. The Volturi promise to leave the Cullen women alone if they changed Bella. 15 years later...Bella has fallen in love with Rosalie and Esme. Will thaey love her back, or will she end up with a broken heart. Will Victoria come back? WARNING, MANY MANY LEMONS
1. Chapter 1

I DONT OWN TWILIGHT!

Bella pov

realization struck me. I'm a lesbian. I'm in love with Rosalie and Esme.

Im sorry, let me introduce myself. My name is Isabella Marie Swan Cullen. I am 17 years old, but have been a vampire for 15 years. I am 100% white with long mahogany hair that had some Blonde highlights and curls at the end. I am 5'4 with a Bangin' bod, if I do say so myself (giggles).

I have D cup breast, flat tummy, creamy skin, tiny waist, and a nice round bust. right over top of my vagina there is a tattoo that says "lick here" you see, I'm a sex maniac. I love sex. With anybody.

i live in the Cullen mansion with half of my vampire family; Alice Cullen, Rosalie Cullen, and Esme Cullen. The other half of my family died in a fight with the volturi; the most powerful Vampires in the world. The only reason us women are still alive are because the voluri wanted the Cullen women to change me. You see, I was a mere human at the time who knew to much about their kind.

The volturi promised to leave our family alone if they changed me. I was fine with it so...here I am...a vampire.

Rosalie is my "sister" who is a 5'6 busty blonde With stunningly blue eyes. She is sort of a bad girl. She wears a collar that says "BITCH" to intimidate people.

Esme is my "mother" who is a warm hearted brunette with full, plump pink lips that I wanted to suck my pussy. Told you I'm a sex maniac.

She had curves all around the board. The thing that I loved most about her was her ass. I was to squeeze it so bad.

Alice Is my "sister" who is a pixie-like, bubbly girl who loves to shop. In fact, she is shopping right now all the way in Canada. It will take her about a week to come back Because that's her fav place to shop so I doubt she will come back with less that 20 bags.

this is it. I'm going to tell esme and Rosalie that I'm in love with them.

I called them into my room. Where I currently had on only a lace panty and bra set that was royal blue. They loved me in that color.

They showed up at the doorframe. "Bella we already know, and we love you too" esme said. I was beyond shocked. "You mean, you are IN love with me" I said in amazement. "Yes bitch, now lay down so we can fuck you" Rosalie said. I could tell she was gonna be the dominant one in the 3 way relationship. I am so excited, my pussy has been aching all day for these two.


	2. Chapter 2

Thanks for all of the reviews all of my story fans! Please keep reviewing if you want me to update because that's what I base my decisions on. I DO NOT OWN TWILIGHT!

Enjoy!

Bella pov

Esme ripped off my bra while Rosalie spread my legs far apart, still keeping my royal blue panties on. "I fucking love you in this color slave" Rosalie said. I moaned, both from hearing those words come out of her sexy mouth and Esme's assault on my breast.

I moaned as she worked her delicious mouth on my breast. She bit, sucked, licked and flicked my nipples which made me pool in my panties.

Rosalie was rubbing me through my panties making me crazy with need. "Ah fuck! Rosalie, lick me already. Fucking eat my wet little pussy". What could I say? I have a dirty mouth. "You want me to eat your wet little pussy? Do you want to ride my face or to just dive right in?" She said in a deathly innocent sort of way.

The thought of me riding her face got me even wetter than I am right now. "I wanna ride your face." "Then come her slave. But you have to do me favor. Eat Esme, and if your good at eating her, then I'll let you cum. Got it slave?" I nodded my head.

I took my undies off and turned around to find Esme and Rosalie naked. Fucking beautiful. Damn vampire speed. One Rosalie laid down, I sat on her face, moaning as my heated core met her wet, warm mouth.

I leaned down to Esme's bare, wet pussy. (Vamps don't grow pubic hair) I licked up her slit. Making her moan loudly. I then sucked her clit in my mouth and bit hard, leaving my mark. She vibrated under me with pleasure. I kept licking and sucking until she reacher climax, which didn't take long.

We kissed for a while until she reached down to suck on my swollen nipples. I noted in my head that she loved to pay attention to them.

Rosalie flattened out her tongue on my pussy and I rode it at vampire speed. "Ah fuck Rose. Right there. Suck my clit " I turned around to find her masturbating. Hmmm I can fix that

A/N sorry this chapter was so short. I promise the next few will be much much longer. Plz review so I know how I'm doing. Bye


End file.
